Gothika: Child's Play
by Noelle Laur
Summary: Based on the song 'Child's Play' by Hazuki Nano... and there wasn't a category for this so Japanese Mythology was the best I could do.


"What do you remember about how you died?"

_ I can't... quite remember... _

"Nothing at all?"

_ No, nothing..._

"Well, we won't be able to identify you that way... so I suppose-"

_Wait..._

"What it it?"

_I think... I think I remember... I think I remember watching something..._

"Well, by all means, let's hear it."

Two. Two rabbit-girls. A red-cap and a black-cap. That's what they were called: Redcap and Blackcap. Blackcap being the more clever, darker half, Redcap being passionate and impulsive, rarely using her pretty head. They were whole, the two of them. Each just a half of the duo. Nothing would pull them apart.

"Hello, Redcap, Blackcap."

Blackcap, being the cleverer, tried to make herself invisible, hidden from this dangerous voice. Redcap stood at the front, having made out a wolf. Wolf stood, handsome and having an air of misery. Redcap bowed.

"Good evening, Redcap."

"And to you, Mr. Wolf."

Wolf bowed back to Redcap.

"Would you like to play a game?"

The air drifted, unsure of who was speaking.

"Yes, I suppose."

" A game of tag, then."

The air reckognized this as Blackcap.

"Yes, how rewarding. How fun."

The Wolf's shadow replied in secret:

"_You two, you two know how a wolf gets his purpose."_

The two rabbits linked hands.

"Two, two rabbits running... and you can't catch either."

The two, the two rabbits, both ran as fast as they could. Off into the woods, the two, the two rabbits ran, joining and unjoining hands as they ran.

_Chi, chi, chi..._ The wind whispered to the two, the two rabbits.

And in the woods, as the wind warned into the ears of the two, the two rabbits, one poor, poor young rabbit would soon entwine with her second half for the last time.

"_A wolf's prey will feel no mercy... you two, you two know." _The wolf's shadow hissed.

The heads of the two, the two young rabbits turned in unison to gaze back at the looming predator that pursued them.

"Two, two rabbits running... and you can't catch either!" Came the cry of the two, the two young rabbits.

"_Never trust a shadow... never trust a wolf's shadow... you two, you two didn't know, did you?" _Laughed the wolf's shadow.

With that, the shadow detatched itself from its master and began to pursue the two, the two young rabbits.

"We must break apart!" The Blackcap yelled.

The Redcap nodded her rabbit-girl head. And, for the first time in forever, the two, the two rabbits went in opposite directions. A choice the Blackcap made out of haste, that would lead to no good end.

"Why are you running, o rabbit sweet and fair?" The wolf inquired as the shadow decided that the Blackcap would be more satisfying.

The Redcap couldn't answer, instead kept running, _tap, tap, tap, _down the forest path. The identical footprints tapped down the opposite way as Blackcap ran, _tap, tap tap, _down the backwards forest path.

"Why do you flee, o maiden pure and kind?"

The Redcap grew frantic as her soft, long ears searched for her other half to no avail. In her haste, she took a tumble to the forest floor.

"Why? Why, one of two, two rabbits running? Why do you run?" The wolf asked.

Redcap lifted her head off the ground.

"G-g... go... go a..." She stuttered, though her voice was lost to her other half.

The wolf's eyes turned cold.

"You, you rabbit one of the two, the two foolish rabbits that try to run."

The Redcap winced and sniffled.

"Say you love me. Say it, o one of two, two silly rabbits."

The Redcap opened her mouth to speak.

"Two, two rabbits running..." She manages to say.

The wolf's horridly cruel face was awash with disbelief.

"And you'll never catch this one."

Then the wolf did it. The Redcap laid on the forest floor, surrounded by life's red that spilled from deep pain. Her senses fading, she whispers. Her vision fades, her lips grow numb, she sighs at seeing Blackcap not escaping. Her hair no longer encircles her pretty face, but lays in matted tresses. Her feet start to lose feeling. Her skin grows cold. And she breathes one last thing before it is time.

"Why did you do this?"

_And that's all I can remember..._

"Very well, we got what we needed."

_Yes... but I still don't understand what it has to do with me..._

"You will in time... now come along... Redcap..."

**By the way, 'Chi' means 'blood' in Japanese, so the air is warning her of blood to be spilled.**


End file.
